Fuzhou Waixing Computer Science
Fuzhou Waixing Computer Science & Technology Co. Ltd. [外星电脑科技有限公司成出品 - Alien Computer Technology Co., Ltd.', though now just called '外星科技 - Alien Technology] is a Chinese company known for making Famicom pirates and other electronics. Their games are notorious for their usual poor quality (bad music and poor programming). They also tend to release games under their own name, even if they are just a Chinese translation of a Japanese game (for example, Fire Emblem). Waixing is also the parent company of - or at least in close cooperation with - Subor, a reasonably prolific manufacturer of Famicom clones.http://suborchina.en.alibaba.com/aboutus.html Waixing was formed after the split of a joint venture with Micro Genius called Chengdu Tai Jing Da Dong Computer Co, which developed games such as Journey to the West and Aladdin II. http://s4.zetaboards.com/PGC_Forums/topic/8014265/1/#new As well as stand-alone Famicom games, Waixing also develops games built into various consoles - including Subor's and Macro Winners' - notably for various Wii clones such as the Zone 40 and MiWi. Some are Famicom-based (either standard Famiclone hardware, or with an enhanced colour palette) while others use 16-bit or 32-bit architecture. Some of these games were developed by Nice Code Software or Cube Technology, but feature Waixing copyright numbers on the title screen, and in the case of the Nice Code games have different titles and graphics to the versions released elsewhere. Aliases *ESC Co. Ltd. (Which likely stands for Extraterrestrial Software Company, as their Chinese name is Alien Technology. They used this name between 1993 and 1996) Connected companies *Bensheng *Mars Production - apparently founded to publish games rejected by Waixinghttp://cinnamonpirate.com/2008/03/tonight-we-board-in-hell/ *Subor *Union Bond - developer of games released by Mars Famicom cartridge games *Bing Kuang Ji Dan Zi *Biohazard *Commandos 盟军赶死队 *Desert Storm (Contra-style game similar to Super Contra 7) (Can be found on Qi Sheng Long Famiclones) *Di Dao Zhan *Digital Dragon - Digimon 4 Crystal Edition *Doraemon - Doraemon Doraemon (Also called "Socat" on some cartridge labels) (A hack of Somari) *Dragon Knife 屠龙刀 (Shares developers with Tai Jing Da Dong's Aladdin 2) *Dragon Quest VIII (Also 5, 6, 7) *Duo Bao Xaio Ying Hao - Guang Ming Yu An Hei Chuan Shuo *Everquest (A Chinese translation of SNK's Satomi Hakkenden) *Hero on Devil Lands - Demon Heroes *Hua Rong Dao (Can be found on Qi Sheng Long Famiclones. Also known as Trizone Combat on the FC LCD 14-in-1 Study.) *Jue Dai Ying Xiong - Peerless Hero (A Chinese translation of SD Gundam Gachapon Senshi 3 Eiyuu Senki) *Myth Struggle (Hack of Dragon Ball Z - Super Butoden 2) *Ji Du Shan En Chou Ji - Le Comte de Monte Christo *Jing Hua Yuan - Flowers in the Mirror (A run-and-gun game based off of the novel of the same name by Li Ruzhen) *Kou Dai Jing Ling - Fei Cui (This game attempts to mimic Keitai Denjuu Telefang) *Lin Ze Xu Jin Yan *Long Zhu Ying Xiong *Lu Ye Xian Zong - The Wizard of Oz *Luo Ke Ren X - Rockman X (Chinese translation of Technos' Sugoro Quest: Dice no Senshi Tachi) *Mo Fa Men Zhi Ying Xiong Wu Di 魔法门之英雄无敌 (A port of Heroes of Might & Magic, aka M&M Heroes) *Pi Nuo Cao De Fu Su -The Recovery of Pinocchio *Pokémon Gold *Pokémon Silver *Pokémon Red - 红版 *San Guo Zhi - Ying Jie Zhan (Chinese translation and slight hack of Destiny of an Emperor) *San Shi Liu Ji 三十六计 *Shui Hu Zhuan *Sui Tang Yan Yi - Story of Sui and Tang Dynasty (Shares developers with Tai Jing Da Dong's Aladdin 2) *Super Contra 7 (aka Super Contra 8 and Super Fighter 1) *Tang Mu Li Xian Ji *Tian Qu Jing II (Journey to the West II) *Wai Xing Zhan Shi 1, 2 (Phantasy Star 4) *Xi Tian Qu Jing 2 2 (Journey to the West) *Xia Ke Qing - Jing He Ci Qin Wang *Xiao Au Jiang Wu - Swordsman *Xing Ji Wu Shi - Super Fighter (A game made from Cony Soft's fighting engine) *Yang Jia Xiang - Yang's Troops *Yin He Shi Dai *Ying Lie Qun Xia Zhuan (英烈群俠傳) - Mr Fu Zan of Yanshan Software worked on this game *Yu Zhou Zhan Jiang - Space General *Zhan Guo Qun Xiong Zhuan (Note: Bensheng, another Chinese company stole and re-released this game as Zhan Guo Wu Shang) Mars/Union Bond *Da Hua Xi You (AKA Chinese Odyssey) - Westward Journey *Darkseed *Final Fantasy V 太空战士5 *Pokémon 4-in-1 *Titanic 1912 Xi 泰坦尼克号 *Yuefei Famiclone/plug & play console games A number of Famiclones and other plug & play console systems, especially those made by Subor, include games copyrighted to Waixing. Unlike Waixing's Famicom cartridge releases (which are mostly Chinese RPGs), these are usually action or puzzle games. 8-bit (Famiclone) Many Waixing-copyrighted games on OneBus based Famiclones (VT02 or VT03) consoles are developed by Nice Code Software and are listed on that company's page, but the following are exclusive to Waixing consoles and may have been developed by other companies. They also appear on certain multicarts. *Boxing Wrestle - Uses a picture of The Rock on the title screen of the VT-03 version. *Desert Gunman aka Desert Gun - Hack of Wild Gunman. *Diamond - Arkanoid clone, but different to the other version of "Diamond" listed on Nice Code's page; there are no diamonds in this version, the physics are more consistent but it only has one level. *Edacity Snakes - The 16-bit version rips off Sonic the Hedgehog's title screen. *Fireman - A clone of Flying Hero with only one level. *Helli-Mission - Uses a remake of the "Tim 2" tune from Lemmings. Likely developed by Cube Technology. *Hitting Mices (sic) - 16-bit version uses a remake of the Donkey Kong theme as well as artwork from Donkey Kong Country and Tom & Jerry. *Guard Farm - Hack of Duck Hunt. *Highway Racing - Heavily based on Road Fighter & uses sound effects from that game, but may or may not be a hack; unlike the original game there are no separate levels and the game just continues until you run out of fuel. *Overspeed Racing - A clone of Road Fighter with a 3D perspective which uses sound effects from that game. The HUD in the VT-02 version is stolen from Rad Racer. *Penalty Kick - Uses sound effects from Hummer Team's games. Actually says "Penrlty Kick" on the title screen. *Police Skill - Hack of Hogan's Alley. *Shooting Balloons - Misspelled as Shooting Ballons on some Famiclones. *Table Tennis (Famicom Mobile version) - Clone of Pong. Some versions have different graphics. A version of the music in this game was used in a casino plug & play console by V-Tac. These consoles often include versions of certain games previously released by both Waixing and Inventor, such as: *Super Fight I (a version of Super Contra 7) *Desert Storm *Dragon Knife *Happy Biqi *Hua Rong Dao *F-22 (Inventor) *Jurassic Park (probably Inventor) *Monkey King (possibly Inventor) These games are usually severely cut-down; the original Inventor version of F-22 has 16 levels, whereas Waixing's Famiclone version only has 3.http://www14.plala.or.jp/you2hp/shouhaou/shouhaou_010~1.html 16-bit Trivia * Some of Waixing's earliest games used PC Paint fonts. * Waixing's English name is the romanization of "alien planet" (外星 - wai xing) References External links Official Waixing website Category:Developers Category:Waixing Category:Hardware manufacturers Category:Publishers Category:Companies from Fuzhou, China